


SECRETS/FORBIDDEN

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean builds a fort for him and Marco





	SECRETS/FORBIDDEN

Was there a better way to spend the night than build a pillow fort with your dork of a boyfriend who was too stupid for his own good? Marco wasn’t sure.   
They sat in the fort, which had tea lights inside it and a camcord.   
“Jean, what’s that thing for?” asked Marco, smirking a little, wishing that finally Jean allowed them to make a tape of them getting each other off, but Jean said that he wanted to film the night where they will say their weirdest secrets, before giggling like a five years old.   
Marco was shook for a moment, but then composed himself and smiled at Jean’s childish side.   
They decided that Jean had to go first, so he thought for a little and then his eyes sparkled  
“I once ate a warm”  
“Ew! Why?”  
“Eren told me I didn’t have the balls to do it”  
“Classic..well, I once ate a rose, because Ymir told me if I ate a rose, i would have become a superhero who could throw spikes”  
“Ahah nice! Well, I stole one of Levi’s tea bags and I made it drink to my dog”  
“Jean! This is so stupid!” Marco doubled over laughing “Ok,ok..I told my parents Ymir was lesbian before she did”  
“And she didn’t kill you? Man, your sister loves you. Mh, let’s see…I came out to Mr Doak before my parents”  
“Interesting choice…I once jerked off while Ymir was sleeping in the bed next to mine”  
“Marco!”  
“What? It was the night you called me from your holiday in France, you were moaning like crazy and I didn’t touch you in like a month!”  
“You’re terrible. I’m into tentacle sex”  
“You’re what?”  
“Yeah, you know, some of those porn animes have tentacles in them and..ehm..it makes me hot..”  
It was weird, but Marco liked a lot where this was going  
“And I’m terrible! I jerk off to you every almost every morning”  
“Seriously?”  
Marco’s voice was deep and low “Yes, Jean”  
“Well, I..ehm..I finger myself to you at night…”  
The most they did was Marco rimming Jean, they never even talked about sex or the logistics, but the idea of topping Jean was delicious  
“Show me…”  
Jean’s was the last secret whispered that night, but certainly Marco got the record he wanted so bad.


End file.
